Lies
by Kosuke
Summary: Sasuke lies to Sakura about something. Find out by reading. More chapters might be posted.


**Lies**

**I do not own Naruto.**

"How can you do this to me!? After all we've been through! After I risked my life to save you! How can you do that to me!?"

Sasuke shrugged apatheticly and looked down at the ground with deep blue eyes. He had just told Sakura the truth about himself. He wiped some spit off his face.

"I risked my life to save you, brought you back here and you tell me that you don't even love me? You shouldn't have said yes to me when I asked you out if you didn't like me like that!"

She was backing him up against a wall, spit still flying from her mouth and onto his face. He sighed and wiped his face again '_I guess I'll take a shower when I get to the apartment_' He wasn't even paying attention.

Sakura smacked him across the face and left. Sasuke pictured a storm cloud about her head with lightening bolts shooting out around her. He pushed himself away from the wall and headed casually back to the apartment. The Uchiha house had been burnt down after Sasuke went with Ochimaru so he now lived in a middle class apartment, not that he was complaining. He ran a hand thorugh his hair and pulled out the key to the door and unlocked it. He walked into the small apartment front hallway and tossed the keys into a jar while kicking the door closed.

Walking on he passed by the kitchen and living room to the bathroom. Shutting the door behind him he stripped his clothes off lazily. He stepped into the bath tub and turned on the water adjusting it to a hottish warm temperture. He leaned back and his back touched the cold bath wall. Goosbumps appeared on his skin as the bath tub filled up quickly.

He turned off the water once the tub had filled most the way. He relaxed and he could feel the heat in his muscles. He dunked his head under the water then shampoo'd and condition'd it. He rinsed it out and his hair was smooth as silk again. Taking a sponge he lathered it up and started scrubing himself down, espcially his face. By the time he got out he smelled of Autumn Spice. The water drained from the bath as he stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist. He took a second towel and started drying his hair as he exited the bathroom.

He headed across the hall into his bedroom. He plopped down on the bed with a sigh, the towel he was using to dry off his hair was draped over his eyes to block out what little light the curtains let in and he laid there peacefully in his towel.

Creeping in I automaticly froze. He was just laying there. My eyes scanned down his slender body, half of his face covered, bare chest, and a towel wrapped loosely around his hips going down to about his knee's. I adventured farther into the room getting closer and closer to him till I was standing over him. '_You'd think that he'd never let his gaurd down' _I thought as I bent down and captured his lips with mine softly. Sasuke shifted with a soft noise. I'm sure his eyes are open under the towel. I lifted his head and tucked the towel sides of the towel under his head like a blindfold. I kissed him again while I moved to stradle his waist. He didn't respond so I lightly kised my way down his jaw to below his ear.

Sasuke put his face up against the persons neck, he smiled "Vanilla with a hint of spice" his voice was velvity smooth.

I kissed and sucked lightly down his neck taking my time. '_Hm, it's so soft._' My hands ran down his bare chest, my fingers remembering every mucle, bump, curve and bone. I tore my lips away from the silky skin and took my shirt off tossing it idly to the floor. Leaning back down I sucked on his collar bone leaving a light purple mark. My lips moved down and my body shifted back moving the towel down. I lightly bit his chest and he arched into me a little. His hands running through my dark hair and down my back.

I licked his sweet little nipple and heard a faint gasp. He was holding it back. I bit the nipple gently then sucked on it. I could imagine Sasuke's face, him biting his lip trying to hold back the sounds he knew I wanted to hear. I sat up and his arms fell beside him. I moved back so my knee's were next to his. I pulled the towel off his lower half and admired his length, he was so well endowed. I slipped out of my own pants and boxers then got back ontop of him.

Taking his hands I stretched them over his headed which stretched me over him. I rubbed myself against his penis and he moaned quietly from the friction. I leaned down and whispered something into his ear before I slowly let go of his wrists and let my hands glide down his arms and chest. I teased him, running my fingertips around his length and his balls. I could see he was dieing to be touched and pleasured. My finger stroked his length, one by one they wrapped around him till my hand was pumping up and down his length. I could hear his quiet moans get louder. I smiled and licked the pre-cum from the head of this length. A stressed moan came out and I know what he wanted.

I put my mouth over the head of his length and removed my hand and continued to the tempo of my pumping with my mouth. Sasuke let out loud moan as he arched and thrusted into my mouth. I put my hands on his hips and held him down not wanting to choke. I got him all in my mouth suprisingly and let out a hot steamy breath onto his balls and began massaging them as my tounge swirled around his length. I could hear it in his moans that he need more. I reached under the matress and produced a bottle. Opening it oddly I poured some onto my fingers and layered it onto my fingers.

I sucked his length as one of my fingers penetrated his hole. He moaned happily and shifted wanting more. I pumped my finger in and out looking for that spot. He moaned very loudly and arched into my mouth. I had found that spot. I put a second finger in pumped in time with my sucking. Sasuke was getting harder, exactly what I wanted. I hit that spot again and again making Sasuke moan louder. I removed my fingers from him as Sasuke sat up, the towel falling behind him. He used his arms to prop himself up, his legs were spread so I could still have acess to his length when I realized he was shaking lightly.

"NEJIIIIIII" Sasuke screamed my name as he came in my mouth. I swallowed the hot liquid and licked my lips. I moved closer, my chest touching his and I kissed him when I felt a presence. I turned my head towards the window and through the thin curtain I saw a form, Naruto. He dissappeared realizing he had been discovered. Sasuke looked at the window to late, he didn't see or sense anything so he kissed Neji's neck inticingly. "Whats wrong Ne-ji"

"Naruto was just watching us" Neji stated boredly turning his focus back to his raven haired lover below him.


End file.
